


The 17th Floor

by seoyestoday



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Elevators, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, kun is barely in this I just wanted to list more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyestoday/pseuds/seoyestoday
Summary: Johnny was there, every day. Working beside him. Sometimes literally beside him. Their legs touching ever so slightly before Ten pulled away. Ten reaching across Johnny to type something in the keyboard, and Johnny not moving back, just watching Ten's every move. Then there were the inside jokes. The messaging during meetings. The knowing looks. Ten wanted to believe he was seeing things, but the evidence was not in his favor.--Or: Ten just started seeing someone new. Johnny has a boyfriend. So why can't Ten stop fantasizing about his co-worker?





	1. Serendipity

In his head, Ten knew the choice was obvious. 

Kun was adorable. Smart. Good in bed. He cared about Ten in all the best ways. He was cuddly and tough and had so much to teach Ten and Ten was absolutely falling for all of it.

But Johnny was there, every day. Working beside him. Sometimes literally beside him. Their legs touching ever so slightly before Ten pulled away. Ten reaching across Johnny to type something in the keyboard, and Johnny not moving back, just watching Ten's every move. Then there were the inside jokes. The messaging during meetings. The knowing looks. Ten wanted to believe he was seeing things, but the evidence was not in his favor. The rest of the team had started to notice, too. They were too much, too obvious, and nothing was even happening. 

Johnny had his person already. When Ten had first met Johnny he had assessed him quickly, and the day Ten realized Johnny was perfect he also realized Johnny was dating someone, known by Ten only as "Princess Tae👑" in Johnny's phone. Ten had asked Johnny about him, once, when they went out to get boba. Johnny had been forthcoming in telling Ten every detail about his long-term (and long-distance) relationship, yet still proceeded to nap on the Thai male’s shoulder in the backseat the whole drive home. 

Ten knew- prayed, even- that it was in his head. 

He couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, though. Imagined what it would be like. Sweaty, steamy locker room sex after they finished a workout in the office gym. Johnny pushing him into a conference room and locking the door, leaving Ten no choice but to indulge in every fantasy...

But this is a workplace. Johnny is his associate. Ten spends the rest of the day at his desk, earbuds in and eyes glued to his screen. 

When the clock strikes 5:00, he and Johnny simultaneously begin packing up to leave the office. Ten stops by the break room on his way out to rinse out his coffee mug, but as he exits he sees Johnny lingering by the door, engrossed in his phone. He looks up when Ten clears his throat.

“You waiting for me?” Ten inquires, one eyebrow raised.

“I guess,” Johnny shrugs, “it beats walking down alone." The two fall into step. They joke as they walk out, the same banter they show off in the office, but now it's just the two of them. 

The elevator car arrives. 

They’re laughing as they step into the empty elevator, and as the doors close the pair settles into a bated silence. It hangs, for a moment, then everything happens at once: Johnny rushes towards Ten and Ten reaches his hands up to cup Johnny's face. Johnny pushes Ten into the elevator wall as their lips meet, perfect teeth nipping at plump lips. Ten's hands frantically explore Johnny's body, taking in everything they can before the inevitable end of the moment. Johnny attacks Ten's mouth with a vengeance, one hand wandering over his chest and the other gripped around his jaw. Ten inhales deeply, wanting to bathe in the scent of citrus and cloves that coats Johnny’s clothes and skin. He lets out a shaky exhale as Johnny’s hand grips his hair and pulls Ten’s head to the side, exposing his next. Johnny’s lips move down Ten’s jawline to his neck, biting lightly in between kisses until he finds the spot between his shoulder blade and his neck that makes Ten shiver. Johnny’s hair brushes against Ten’s chin and he lets out a moan. Ten fumbles his hand around Johnny’s side to reach the emergency stop button but before he can Johnny grips both his wrists and pins them above Ten’s head. There's a mischievous glint behind the golden flecks in Johnny’s brown eyes as he stares at the younger male, and Ten feels the urgency in the taller man’s movements. Ten matches the intensity of Johnny’s gaze, daring him to make another move. Johnny drags his finger down Ten’s chest, tracing the lines of the lithe man’s muscles underneath his button-down. Both men watch the path Johnny’s finger makes as it goes lower, brushing over Ten’s navel and causing Ten to gasp, core tensing slightly. Johnny looks up and Ten meets his eyes as Johnny’s hand continues down Ten’s torso, finally landing on Ten’s belt. He hooks one finger into the nearest belt loop and raises his eyebrows, wanting the Thai male's permission. 

Ten nods, breathlessly.

The elevator stops.

Johnny and Ten freeze, abruptly turning away from one another and picking up the bags and briefcases they hadn't realized they'd dropped. They rush in opposite directions out of the elevator only to realize they both have to go down the secondary freight elevator into the parking garage. As they stand in the lobby, alone, Ten refuses to look at Johnny. If he had, he would've noticed Johnny frantically applying lip balm and fixing his hair, evidently preparing for round two. The elevator arrives, and the two step inside. They face each other, Johnny's eyes lidded and Ten feeling drawn to him as though by magnetic force. As the doors close, Johnny takes a step toward Ten and Ten once again reaches his arms up to greet the taller man. Their faces are inches apart when an arm sticks itself into the closing gap of the elevator doors and the steel panels slide back open. 

Johnny and Ten disentangle themselves as the stranger enters the elevator. Both absorb themselves in their phones, while Johnny's ears turn an alarming shade of red. Two iPhones “ding!” at once.

 **Ten (5:11pm):** We shouldn’t have done that.

 **Johnny (5:11pm):** you got plans after this?

When they receive their simultaneous texts both men whip their heads up to look at the other, incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Taeyong!" Ten mouths, silently. Johnny's ears blush an even darker red. He turns away.

 **Johnny (5:04pm):** what he doesn't know won't hurt him

Ten shakes his head in disbelief. Johnny sighs and continues typing.

 **Johnny (5:05pm):** don't tell me you weren't into that

Johnny gives Ten a pointed look, and despite his best intentions Ten starts blushing as well. In the back of the elevator Johnny slowly reaches his hand towards Ten, fumbling until he finds the shorter man's fingers. Ten hesitates. He takes a deep breath. 

He sees Johnny’s phone light up in his other hand, another message from “Princess Tae👑” illuminating the screen. Ten thinks about the light touches, the passing comments, the sheer charisma of Johnny Suh. He looks into Johnny’s eyes, pleading and hungry. 

Ten lets his fingers slide in between Johnny’s.

By accepting his hand, he has accepted his fate.


	2. Whiplash

"...so as I said, in about 2 minutes I'm gonna pound you."

Ten rips his earbuds out and turns to Johnny, the shock evident in his face. "Excuse me?!"

Johnny is nonplussed. "It's a simple bug, it shouldn't take too much of your time to look over. Don't worry now, though, I'll hound you about it in a few minutes."

_Hound_. Ten shakes his head to try to pull his mind out of the gutter. It has been about a week since the... incident in the elevator, and Johnny's been acting as though nothing had happened at all. He still sits too close to Ten in meetings, still jokes with him in the hallway. Ten loves the attention, but something about it feels wrong, now. Ten tries to brush it off, tries to forget what happened. 

It's a Tuesday morning. Ten is at his desk, minding his own business, and Johnny asks for his help. Ten wheels his chair over, sitting close enough to see Johnny's screen but keeping a safe distance for the sake of his sanity. Johnny starts explaining some technical concept, but Ten barely hears him.

The taller male is wearing a dark blue button down. It's fitted, just enough so that Ten can make out the defined muscles of Johnny's chest. His hair is dark brown, darker than his eyes, and is styled slightly- a less-trained eye would probably think it was natural. In his ear is a small, silver hoop. Ten remembers that hoop, remembers brushing over it with his thumb as his fingers tangled into Johnny's hair, while the man applied breathless kisses to his neck...

Ten catches himself staring. Johnny clearly catches him too, as he is now staring back at the younger, a slight smirk ghosting his lips. "So what do you think?" Johnny asks. 

Ten falters. "I, uh, it looks good. Not sure what the problem could be."

"Well, you're no help then, are you?" Johnny grins and reaches a hand under his desk to grip Ten's thigh, near the knee. He squeezes. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Ten gulps and scoots closer in his office chair. As he does, the taller man's hand slides up his thigh. "Still looks good to me," Ten observes. "Maybe you should get Mark to look-" Ten's breath hitches as Johnny's hand moves even higher, now resting on his lap. 

"Focus, Ten, this should be an easy fix. Do I have a typo somewhere?" Ten glances away from the screen and sees Johnny staring at him intently. When their gazes meet, the dark-haired man nods back towards the computer. "Focus."

Ten takes a deep breath and resumes his work, while Johnny resumes _his_. He begins to palm Ten's slowly hardening dick underneath his gray slacks. Ten's eyelids flutter but he doesn't look away from the screen. Johnny leans forward so his lips are at Ten's ear.

"Good boy, Tennie," he whispers, too low for anyone nearby to hear over the clacking of keys and ringing of phones. Ten shivers, involuntarily, trying to ignore the breath on his neck and the hand on his groin. Johnny's grip begins to tighten when a sudden buzzing on the desk causes both men to jump. Johnny's phone lights up. The tall man stands, grabbing for his phone and declining the call almost immediately.

But not fast enough for Ten to miss the name that appeared in the caller ID.

**Incoming Call: Princess Tae👑**

Johnny turns back to Ten and smiles apologetically. The smaller man grows flushed, staring at his toes and refusing to meet Johnny's eyes. He stands abruptly and walks back to his desk, his chair in tow behind him. When he arrives, Ten unlocks his computer and trying to force himself to focus on his work.

It doesn't work. 

The tent in Ten's pants has not been _dismantled_ quite yet, but more importantly, he feels overwhelmed with guilt. Ten gets up, grabs his phone and heads towards the bathroom, almost breaking into a jog as he gets closer. No one else is in there when he arrives, but Ten still checks every stall before entering the one farthest away, locking the stall door behind him and sitting down. He feels the familiar vibration of a text message coming in through the pocket of his slacks, but he doesn't pull out his phone. Ten sits, with his head in his hands, and tries to sort through his feelings. 

\--

When Ten finally musters the courage to leave the stall, he hears the bathroom door open. He retreats quickly, silently returning to his seat on the toilet. He hears a muffled voice coming through an earpiece, then another voice, deeper and hushed.

"He's my best friend, Taeyong. My best friend. How could you- why would you-" 

What Ten immediately recognizes as Johnny's voice is cut off by muffled shouts from the phone. 

"I don't care who started it!” Johnny’s voice grows louder. "I care that it _happened_. You _let it_ _happen_." 

More muffled shouts.

"This isn't what I agreed to. You said as soon as there were feelings everything would stop. Are you seriously trying to say-"

More shouts, then Ten hears the line disconnect.

“Hello?? Tae? Taeyong??" Then, more softly, "...Yongie?"

Through the gap between the stalls, Ten sees Johnny's tall frame sink to the floor. Ten's heart falls with him. Slowly, Ten opens the stall door.

Johnny, the powerful, the confident, the suave, the carefree. _That_ Johnny is curled into himself on the bathroom floor. Ten sees an almost unnoticeable stream of tears down his otherwise blemish-free cheek as Johnny clutches his phone in both hands. His head whips around when Ten clears his throat.

"Hey," Ten begins, cautiously. Johnny wipes his eyes with his shirtsleeve before looking at him. "Is everything-"

It happens in a flash. Johnny's on his feet. Johnny's phone hits the tiled floor. Johnny's hands are around Ten's neck, in his hair, clutching his jawline. His lips are on Ten's in an instant, and despite his best intentions, Ten sinks into it. He lets Johnny control him, lets his body mold to the shape of Johnny's. Ten reaches his hands to hold Johnny's face and his fingers brush the wetness of the freshly dried tears. It only makes Ten want him more.

In one motion Johnny lifts up Ten, who responds by wrapping both legs around the taller man's waist. Johnny presses him into the off-white walls of the bathroom and kisses him more deeply. Ten is lost in the feeling, loving every inch of contact he has with his office crush. Ten's arms are gripping tightly around Johnny's neck, one hand tying knots in Johnny's hair while the other plays with his small silver earring. Johnny grinds into Ten as he holds him, and Ten feels the other's bulge start to grow between his legs. Ten reaches one hand down to stroke Johnny's groin, but Johnny stops him. 

"No," he huffs. "This is for you." 

Johnny gently places Ten back on his feet then begins to unbuckle the smaller man's belt. Ten anxiously glances around the still-empty bathroom then pulls Johnny into the nearest stall. It's small, and the two stand chest-to-chest, faces inches from each other. Johnny turns his attention back to Ten's belt, only this time Ten stops him. 

Ten grabs Johnny chin lightly and forces him to meet his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Johnny chuckles, but there's no joy in the sound. "Isn't it obvious?" He gestures to Ten's pants, belt fully unbuckled and zipper halfway down.

Ten blushes. He shakes his head.

"I can't- we can't- this isn't right." Ten swallows and stands a little taller. 

Johnny scoffs. "Nothing's fucking right anymore." He finishes undoing Ten's zipper then pulls his pants and underwear to his knees. “Sit on the ledge.” Ten turns around to see a shallow ledge behind the toilet, barely large enough to hold even _his_ narrow frame. He follows directions, though, hating that his instinct is to obey. 

Once he’s sat, Johnny grabs Ten's hips roughly to reposition him. The tile is cool on Ten’s ass, but that’s the least of Ten’s concerns. Johnny’s face is now level with Ten’s erection and Ten stares at the man in front of him. 

Johnny does not meet his gaze.

Instead, he steps forward, straddling the toilet below him, until he stands between Ten’s legs. He places one hand on each of Ten’s thighs, gripping tightly, then ducks his head down so all Ten can see is a mop of dark brown, slightly-styled hair.

Johnny starts by placing soft kisses along Ten’s inner thigh, working in from the knee. His hands keep a firm grip on Ten’s legs, keeping them still even as Ten shudders when Johnny's head approaches his groin. Johnny wraps his lips around Ten’s cock and slowly slides down, stopping just after the head and lingering. His tongue darts in and out, drawing a line down the slit at the end of Ten’s cock and teasing his most sensitive areas. Ten groans at the sensation, his thrashing still contained by Johnny’s grip. Johnny works his way further down, pulling back every time Ten’s cock goes deeper to keep him on edge. It isn’t long before Johnny’s lips meet Ten's base and at that moment he looks up at the younger man through heavy lashes. Ten gasps, overwhelmed with the feeling of Johnny’s mouth and by the vision before him. Johnny continues to look up at Ten, almost _pleading_. Carefully, Ten reaches forward and grabs a handful of Johnny’s hair, causing the man to hum loudly around Ten’s cock. The vibrations make Ten’s grip tighten and his hips thrust involuntarily into Johnny’s mouth. Ten freezes, taken aback by his own actions and not wanting to hurt the other man. Johnny pulls off Ten's dick almost immediately. 

“That. Again,” he breathes, voice already sounding raw. He wraps his lips back around Ten’s member and Ten grabs his hair with more confidence this time. Ten starts thrusting into Johnny’s mouth rhythmically. He holds Johnny’s head back and fully removes himself before re-entering, a wet “pop!” sound ringing out every time the two disconnected. When Johnny fights against Ten’s grip, pulling in when Ten wants him out, Ten overcompensates, pushing Johnny’s head forward until he’s bottomed out and Ten can feel his cock hit the back of Johnny's throat. 

As Ten starts to tire, Johnny places one hand back on Ten’s thigh and the other on Ten's chest, as high as he can reach, signally for Ten to lay back. Ten does- as much as he can on the shallow ledge- and closes his eyes. Johnny removes the hand from Ten’s chest and wraps it around the base of his cock, moving up and down in opposing motion with his mouth. Johnny flattens his tongue against the underside of Ten’s dick and Ten shudders at the contact, releasing a low moan. This motion is slower, more controlled than the frantic face-fucking from minutes ago, and Ten knows it’s what will send him over the edge. Johnny knows, too, and continues languid strokes with his tongue and hand as he watches Ten twitch under his gaze.

“Ah- ahh- Johnny, I'm gonna come, do you-“ Ten tries to be polite, tries to warn him. Johnny doesn’t move, eyes locked on Ten’s as he speeds up ever-so-slightly, adjusting his tongue to caress Ten's head with every motion. Ten gasps, and closes his eyes as he reaches his release. Johnny never looks away as he continues to suck Ten’s cock clean. 

When he’s had enough, Johnny takes a step back. Ten is breathless, but he gathers his energy to hop down from the ledge and stand back in front of Johnny, reaching for the taller man’s belt.

“Johnny,” he exhales, “that was- wow. Thank you. I hope I get to repay-“ but before Ten can finish Johnny turns, opens the stall door, and leaves. “-the favor.” Ten frowns. He pulls his pants up, hurrying out of the bathroom while doing up his belt. “Johnny!”

But Johnny is gone, back down the hallway and likely back to his desk. Like nothing had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken! The story will go on! Thank you everyone for reading :)
> 
> Twitter: @seoyestoday  
> IG: @seoyestoday  
> Tumblr: @seoyestoday  
> (at least I'm consistent)

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories in the vault but this is the first one I've posted!
> 
> (This is a oneshot for now but can be continued if that's what the people want)
> 
> If you are interested in KunTen's or JohnYong's stories, please comment below :) thanks for visiting!


End file.
